


Evil Xena-Control

by KittyCat8192



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Evil, Fanvids, Gen, General, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat8192/pseuds/KittyCat8192
Summary: This was actually the first fanvid I made, just couldn't figure out how the hell to post it lol. Enjoy some evil Xena.





	Evil Xena-Control

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this was the first video I made, followed by In The Name of Love. I just got new software and went crazy with effects on this one, and I think I got better in the second one I posted. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
